Alphonse the little red riding hood
by Crevette-san
Summary: Fanfic based on story 'the little red riding hood! Edward's the wolf,Alphonse's the LRRH![EdxAl] no like,no click!


**Alphonse the little red riding hood**

Once upon a time, in the small village of Resembool, lived an adorable boy named Alphonse. He had big sparkling bronze eyes and long light brown hair. His mother had made him a red hood that fitted him so well that everywhere he went, people called him the little red riding hood.

"Alphonse,why don't you go see how's your mother doing?I've heard she was sick and she would be happy if you visited her." Trisha Elric said, taking the cookies she just baked out of the oven.

"Sure mother." He replied with his angelic voice.

"Here,bring her some cookies.Thank you honey." She said,putting the pastries in a small basket.Alphonse just smiled,put his scarlet hood on,grabbed the basket and walked out the door.

The sun was at its zenith.Alphonse was walking in the forest,a smile playing on his lips,a soft breeze blowing through his beautiful hair.

_"Walking through the woods,walking through the woods,the birds we're going to see,the wolves,we'll avoid..."_ He hummed softly.

"Now,that's kinda harsh,don't you think?" A voice asked.

Alphonse stopped in his tracks and spun around.

"Who is this?"

The sight that was hiding in the bushes appeared in front of Alphonse.

"Hello there,little red riding hood." The stranger said with a smile.He then started to walk towards him,each step making Alphonse's heart beat faster and faster.

Not because he was scared,the sight standing before his eyes was just amazingly good looking.He stood there,staring at the wolf,lost in his beautiful golden eyes.

"Your song..." The wolf spoke again,causing Al to snap out of his gaze. "It kinda hurted my feelings."

"I'm sorry,that wasn't my intention." He replied bashfully. "What is your name?"

"The name's Edward." He replied,smirking.He observed Alphonse from ears to toes and stepped closer.

"Nice to meet you.My name's Alphonse."

"And where are you going little red riding hood?"

"I'm going to see my sick grandmother and give her cookies." He replied,blushing lightly.

"Does she live far from here?" He asked.

"Oh yes,she lives near the next village.It's the first house next to the mill."

"Well,let's play a little game Alphonse.Let's see who will get there first."  
Alphonse beamed and nodded. "Okay!"

"See you later!" Edward waved at him and ran into the woods.The little boy waved back as his heart skipped a beat.He put his hand on his chest and smiled.

Of course,Edward arrived first at Pinako's house.He knocked at the door and waited for somebody to come and open the door.

"Who's there?"  
He coughed,trying his best to disguise his voice.

"It's your grandson,the little red riding hood.I brought cookies for you."

"The key is under the doormat,dear." He heard.He smirked,grabbed the key and opened the door.

The small woman's eyes widened. "What the-Who are you?"

Edward smiled evily and walked up to the bed. "The big mean wolf."

Alphonse stopped in front of his grandmother's house,lacking in oxygene.He caught his breath and looked up at the door,hoping he won the race.He knocked on the door and pulled on the bottom of his crimson hood lightly to replace it.

"Who's there?"

_Her voice has changed alot...she must have a cold..._ he tought. "It's me,Alphonse!I brought you cookies!"

"Come on in,honey."

His bronze eyes scanned the neighborhood,trying to find Edward but there was no sign of him.He sighed,a bit disapointed,and walked in.

His 'grandmother' was in the bed,the quilt pulled up to 'her' nose.

"Put the cookies on the table and come in bed with me." Edward said.

Alphonse took off his red hood and pants and sat on the bed,besides him.

(It really says that in the real story Oolll)

The young boy observed his 'grandmother' intently and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Grandmother...why do you have such big eyes?"  
"It's to see you better my child." Edward answered.Thank god,Pinako's glasses were tint so he had no chance to recognize his golden eyes.

Alphonse nodded and started to get hot.He put the quilt away and looked at Edward's arms.

"Grandmother...why do you have such large arms?" He asked again.

"It's to hug you better my child."

Alphonse observed his grandmother more and more.

"Grandmother...why do you have such long legs?"

"It's to run faster my child." Edward replied,nodding. Alphonse made a little 'oh...' and smiled slightly until something caught his attention.There was a little lump inbetween 'her' legs,under 'her' dress.

"And why do you have a..." He trailed off,lifting up the bottom of the dress.Alphonse yelped lightly,his cheeks glowing in a dark shade of red,as he stared at his 'grandmother' naked manhood.  
Edward chuckled and took of his bonnet,letting fall his long blond hair on his shoulders.He smirked and straddled Alphonse's waist.

"It's to fuck you hard my child." He mumbled in his ear.

What happened to Pinako? We'll never know VV

I hope you liked it,and again,I'm sorry if my english is bad!


End file.
